Fight For Life
by slyside
Summary: The world is divided and a boy with now real memories of his past is fighting with the constant struggle of staying alive. In time he will meet thous that can help him but first they need to survive the different evils that are after each and every one of them, but soon they will relies that what they see is only the beginning of what is truly lying beneath the surface. On Hold


Ok so I don't know what I am doing because this is my first time making a story so no judging me yet, you can do that later. But anyways I'm just going to start with a ROTBTD stories just to see how it goes. Now if you have anything to say go ahead it can be good or bad I don't care in the end it may make me a better writer. Thank You people who may or may not be reading this. Sorry to every one reading this but this is not the complete copy, the one that I completed didn't save so when I went to put this up I thought it was done. I am in the process of fixing this by hopefully with in a week or so, just think of this as a preview ok and sorry for those of you who are confused or disappointed, this is the first time I have tried to post something so mistakes are going to be made. On Hold

* * *

JACK'S POV

For three years I have been alone, always running, hiding, and fighting just to stay alive. The thing is I don't really remember that much before these first three years, everything is just a blur. I only know my name because of a man standing before the moon. I'll never forget that moment, or so I hope. I remember feeling cold like my heart and soul in itself was nothing but frozen in ice, next was how dark it was, there was no light as far as I could tell only darkness, but then there it was the moon. The moon was the first thing I can remember clearly, it was so big and bright it seemed as though it was chasing the darkness away with it's pure white light. I didn't realize how afraid I was until then as the light washed over me.

What happened next is a bet more hazy, but there was a man as I had said before. I could not see his face or anything like that as his face and body was more or less being shadowed by the moon, but I remember his voice. How calm and clear it was as he told me this (" I am sorry my dear boy but I must be quick, so remember this you are Jack Frost and you must survive no matter what, one day things will be clear.") Well three years later and nothing is cleared up, but I'm still alive so that's something, but I never heard from him again. Now I know he is alive and well because of the rumor mill and from what I was able to figure out or find out about him. People call him MiM which stands for the man in the moon or Manny for short. Very few have ever seen him let alone talked with him, but those who have are called spirits. Dumb right well the reason they are called spirits is because they normally have unique abilities or have something else that is special about them. He well normally call on them if the need arises, or he well protect them if they need it.

Now I am "supposed" to be one of these spirits that is "supposed" to work for and be protected by him but nooooo he has never helped me or contacted me for anything. They say that if you look to the moon and talk to him than he can hear you and even speak to you, but whenever I try there's nothing, not one sound. I had no idea what I was supposed to do at first, and I could not ask someone because well I'm a spirit and well most of us are not well liked or known. Now there are a few how the people actually like and they are the easter bunny, santa, sandman, and the tooth fairy, ok now I know what you're thinking what with the weird names right well they're not really their real names but a codename to keep their identities a secret. Now they are a big deal but lets focuses on where I'm from.

Now I'm from the north, one of the coldest places there is and also the darkest. This place has no real name at lest not anymore, people form the outside call it the land of shadows, cheesy I know but hey it fits, I haven't really seen the sun for more than moment before it was hidden away by fog or clouds. Because the sun is always covered we don't get much light not even from street light's, everything is dim, everything is covered in shadows. I know that I told you about the moon right well that was few and far between, but if you can get high enough on the mountain than on a good night than the moon is crystal clear for all of a few minutes.

Okay so your probably are wondering why it is like this well because of a man no a dark spirit named Pitch Black. So back to spirits a bit, there are different kinds out there some good some bad, it all depends on the person, but just because your not exactly a good person doesn't mean your a dark spirit, it's much more than that. I don't know the exactly what makes one dark all I know is that it is practically taboo to become one or something like that. Remember this is only the basic, the information I have is very limited do to well that I'm not well liked by the other spirits that live here. Things will make more sense later on, or at least I hope so. Okay so Pitch runs this land with his night guards patrolling the streets and forest night and day despite their name, best not to get caught because it they find out if your a spirit than your more then likely never to be seen or heard from again.

Okay so you have heard a bit about where I live so how about the lands that make up my world. Lets start with the south, their is not a lot that I know about the land their because of how isolated it is there. The place used to be some kinda kingdom years ago, I don't know the name of it because I or anyone els form the outside don't remember, its like theirs a blank space their that no one can figure out. No one goes in and no one has ever come out from what I know of. Rumors say that its because of magic, that the ruler there put a curse on the land and its people.


End file.
